Feelings To You
by iJobex3
Summary: (Based on Edola's NaLu's Love Story. Throughout childhood and when they grow older.) Lucy is a tomboy and Natsu is a crybaby. They grew closer until the years past and goes, things starts to stir up.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter one:** Prologue

Natsu and I grew up together.

We were next door neighbors and we always hang out.

I was a _tomboy_.

He was a _crybaby_.

No matter what, I always came to defend him.

Thou, he was always afraid of me…

I never did thought that we will one day go our own separate ways.

The thought of him always being there and me being by his side was all I hold on to.

But, when we were slowly growing up…

He didn't see me like other girls because of my personality.

I came to realize that Natsu was maturing…

To think that he will never leave my side, I was wrong.

People changed…

And for that very reason, I also would like him to notice me,

As a woman…

 _ **Natsu, Will You Please Notice Me**_?


	2. Chapter 2:Elementary School

**Chapter two:** Elementary School 

The first time that I met Natsu was during third grade.

I was only eight years old when I first met him.

At the time I just transferred to Magnolia's Elementary School.

I was rushing out of the building towards the front entrance of the school, until I spotted a group of kids gathering around at the playgrounds. I came to a stop to see what the commotion was about.

"What was that you big crybaby?!"

"What's with that pink hair of yours? What are you gay?"

"I heard you were adopted is that true?!"

"Hah! I bet your mommy and daddy didn't even want you!"

I notice the little boy in the middle, squatting down and putting his hands over the yellow hat he was wearing.

"What's with this scaly scarf that you always wear around your neck?!"

"Why don'tcha give it to me?!"

I watched as the little boy held on to the scarf like it was his dear life, "NO! This is really important to me!" he cried out.

"What! You dare talk back to us?!"

"Do you know who you are talking to kid?!"

The boys started to gang up on Natsu giving him hard kicks and punches. One of them was holding on to the scarf.

I was pretty furious to witness such a cruel scene before my very own eyes.

I quickly rushed up to the bullies and punch the two of them with all my might. They were thrown back to the ground as they looked up at me with great shock.

"Get out of here!" I screamed, "Leave him alone! Unless you want another knuckle-sandwich!"

I know for sure Natsu was taken by surprise to see me standing up for him. Though, we did not know each other yet.

"Who are you girly?!"

"I didn't see that coming, but I'll get you this time!"

They both slowly stood up on their feet as they were getting ready to pounce on me.

"Come and get it!" I motion my hands at them.

They both launch towards me as I quickly threw my fist at one of them and kneed the other on the gut.

And again they were back onto the ground.

"Jet, let's just go!" one of them teared up in pain.

"Tsk, what a wimp getting a girl to fight for him! Let's go Droy!"

The two boys quickly darted off as I shouted out to them, "If I see you boys doing this again, you'll get another beaten you hear?!"

Once they were out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief and picked up the scarf that rightfully belonging to Natsu.

"Here you go."

He was looking at me with eyes full of amusement, as he gladly taken his trophy from me.

"Now be careful along the way," I warned him, "Bye!"

Before he could say anything to me, I quickly ran off.

"Uh! Wait! I didn't… get your name…"


	3. Chapter 3: Our Strange Introductory

**Chapter Three:** Our Strange Introductory

I never thought that it'll come to this, that Natsu will be my next door neighbor.

I was practicing in my backyard getting self-defense lessons from my father.

As much as I could recall this very day, there was a big hole on the bottom of our fence that separated our yard boundaries.

While I was on training I heard someone's voice calling out, "Happy!"

I stop at my tracks and glanced over at the direction where the voice was coming from, repeatedly saying, "HAPPY!"

Suddenly a cat randomly slide through the gap on the bottom of the fence.

"A c-cat…?" I stuttered.

I lifted up the fur ball creature in front of me. Until a boy with band aids on his arm and faces came crawling through the hole, "Happy!" he exclaimed.

My eyes rolled down to stare at him. His facial expression now, seem to be filled with joy, "It's you!" he smiled with his mouth open.

Suddenly from the other side of the fence a man shouted out, "NATSU! What the heck are you doing?!" I watched as he was sliding back to his side of his property in a rather quick pace. I assumed that the man had pulled him by force, by the legs. "Don't you have a brain kid?! That's the neighbor's side!"

"Wait Igneel I could explain! Happy went to the other side!"

I shifted my eyes at the cat that I still hold on to as it let out a meow.

"Happy?" I thought to myself, "I wonder why the heck he even named it that?"

After a while later, Igneel and Natsu came over my place to retrieve back their pet.

I just finish showering. I was wearing a big white t-shirt and black shorts.

"I want to give you my deepest apologies for intruding like this! We are just here to pick up our cat!" Igneel gave off an awkward smile and a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" my mother said. Both of my parents started to have a conversation with Mr. Dragoneel. As Natsu and I were having one of our own.

"Here's your stupid cat." I said to him with an attitude.

"Hey, he's not stupid…" Natsu pouted.

"Yeah, well. If he isn't it wouldn't have to make such a commotion." I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms.

"…He was just curious of the new surroundings, that's all!" Natsu explained. "We, just moved next door not too long ago. That's why Happy is just curious of where his new home is…"

"Is that so…" I locked eyes with him as I heard Natsu gulp pretty hard. "Why did you even give him that name?"

"You mean Happy?"

I nodded, "It's not like everyday someone names their pets based on moods."

He chuckled, "True!" he then looked at me with a goofy smile, "Because Happy gives me joy, and the first time I gotten him I was pretty happy!"

I raised one of eyebrows, thinking how strange he was but I couldn't help but giggle, "You're pretty weird."

"Huh? What do you mean..?"

"Oh nothing," I hummed.

He stared at me for a while until he gave me another smile of his, "My name is Natsu Dragoneel. I am glad I finally get to meet you again, since I never gotten to thank you for sticking up for me!"

I looked at him in a pretty confuse state, "Sticking up for you?"

He quickly blinked twice and frowned, "Huh? You don't remember? You helped me when Droy and Jet were bullying me."

I too begun to blink as I remembered about the bullying that occurred a few days ago. "Huh? You were that wuss?!" I jumped back in surprise.

"W-wuss…?" Natsu quoted.

"Well, now that I think about it, you were wearing a hat over your head. So I didn't really recognize you immediately. But that sort of explains all the band aids you have on your body…"

"Y-yeah…" he smiled a bit, "I do appreciate what you did for me…"

"Heh. Don't sweat it. I am glad to help and by the way, my name is Lucy Ashely. But you could just call me Lucy." I winked at him.

And just like that, we automatically became friends.

You notice me, for being _**that stranger who help you out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Defending You

**Chapter Four:** Defending You

Ever since we became friends, we started to walk home together from school.

Or home to school…

I never knew you were such a big cry baby after all.

You were often the main target to be picked on or be bullied.

Of course, I always came to your rescue and defended you.

Though, I always end up getting hurt myself but that didn't stop me from helping you.

I was rushing towards the monkey bars where you were, you had bruises and tearing up. This time it wasn't Droy and Jet picking on you.

"How many times are you guys going to keep on picking on him?!" I shouted out furiously. "Do you guys ever get tired of it?!"

"Oh here comes his Super Hero to the rescue!"

One of them teased.

"What's wrong Natsu, you can't even fight for yourself? HAH!"

"What, you scared?! What a big baby!"

Natsu was kneeling down on the sands, the words they were all throwing at him made him felt terrible. He had his hands over his head and he was squeezing his eyes shut. The tears running down his cheeks was slowly becoming heavy.

"I bet they like each other!"

"Natsu can't even stand up for himself!"

"What are you going to do about it girly?!"

"Stay out of this! We don't fight with girls!"

It pained me to see my best friend like this, I glared at the boys and position myself into my combat mode. Lifting both of my fist into the air, ready to take on all of them.

"What's this? She's actually wanting to fight all of us?!"

"Hah! Leave while you can! You wouldn't be able to beat us!"

"One against seven, you'll lose!"

Natsu looked up at me, "Lucy, just forget about it… You'll only get hurt…!" he continued on to burst out in tears, "If only I wasn't such a weakling…! Just go Lucy, I'll take in their hits! Don't worry about me!"

I turned around to kneel down to him and gave him a quick hug, "I'll never leave a friend behind." I whispered. His pupils grew wide.

Right when the boys were about to laugh at the both of us, I immediately stand back at my battling position. "Laugh all you want. Mock us all you like, but I know for sure, I'll be able to take you all down!"

"You wish!"

"I would like to see you try!"

"You're pretty cocky aren't you?"

"Fine, you'll end up regretting this!"

I smirked, "Come at me!" they all started to ambush me at the same time as I took a deep breath, charging at them.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted out.

I was hit a couple of times here and there, but at the end, I was able to take them all down all by myself. Natsu watched every single of my movements as I knock each individual out. He was quite puzzled to see such a strong girl.

"And what were you saying I'll regret this?" I whipped my mouth with my arm.

The boys looked at me simply horrified, "How-?!"

"You wimp Natsu! Letting a girl fight for you!"

"Yeah!"

"What did you say?!" I scowled at the boys who had electricity now running up their spine in terror. They immediately got up or crawled away in a lightning speed.

"If I ever see your face again! I swear I wouldn't let you off the hook that easily next time! YOU HEAR ME?!" When they completely vanished, I collapsed down on my knees as Natsu ran up to me.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah… Just pretty wiped out!" I grinned widely.

Natsu was astonish to see me survive such a battle, he randomly swelled up in tears again,

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK?!" I growled. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING THIS TIME?!"

"I am sorry…" he sniffled, "Because of me, you're all hurt!"

"Geez! If you're sorry just stop crying already! It's starting to get on my nerves!"

"But I can't!" He wailed, "I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"JUST STOP CRYING! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME! GOT IT?!" I yelled at him.

He trembled in fear as he tried to stay calm while snots was slowly making its way out of his nose, "Yes ma'am. I got it…"

"EWW! You big baby! There's boogiars coming out!"

From this day, I gotten my new nickname as 'Scary Lucy.'

I was known to be a complete tomboy since my personality was far beyond different from any other girls that they met. And how manly I seem…

However, that didn't stop me on protecting you, Natsu, from being the victim of other males who found you to be an easy target to go after.

Every time I came home, my parents were not pleased to see me bring back new bruises on my body. My excuses to them was that, I was playing a game with you and I end up bumping into things or tripping, making myself seem like a mega klutz.

But I knew my father didn't believe such lies that were coming from my mouth. He already predicted what turns to be entirely true. He knew I been fighting, but with my intentions to be good. My father knew I'll never harm someone else just for the satisfaction of hurting others. Jude knew and so did my mother.

Natsu, you notice me because _**I**_ _**fought for you**_.


	5. Chapter 5: My Personality

**Chapter Five:** My Personality

Every time I protected you, Natsu, my own reputation kept increasing and I was gaining new titles and nicknames;

"Blondzilla"

"Scary Lucy"

"The Yankee"

"Lunatic"

"The crazy blonde chick"

And more…

Even though, I was only doing this for your sake. I didn't care about the new nicknames.

But what most affected me is when I came to realize I was developing feelings for you… I only notice it when I was in the bathroom stalls overhearing a conversation between two females. We were now in the fifth grade.

"Hey, have you heard about that girl who would always stick by that Natsu kid?"

"The tomboy Lucy?"

"Yeah her!"

"What about her?"

"Everyone has been talking about her in the whole school campus, she's literally a big tomboy! She's like not a girl at all! Her personality is way off, and she's always wearing the male uniforms! Everyone swears that she's secretly a boy!"

"What really!?"

"Who knows, but she acts like it! Protecting that Natsu kid and stuff. Pffbt, I am sure one day she wouldn't even have a boyfriend!"

"I don't think she'll ever get one with that personality of hers!"

"Yeah, no kidding. She does all the things that boys do! Play on mud, play sports, always joining in games that the boys are playing. There's already proof right there!"

"Hah, do you think Natsu even likes a girl like that?"

"I don't know. But y'know Natsu is pretty cute. I just wish he could man up…"

"I agree with you on that!"

Once the girls left, I couldn't bring the courage to look at you on the face.

I haven't attend school for a few days.

I completely locked myself in my room, just worrying about the fact that you might not like my personality or the way I am, just like every other person in school doesn't… My parents often comes to knock at my door to check up on me. They were worried how I barely come out of my room…

"I can't see you, Natsu…"

"I am sorry… You might been picked on while I am not there…" I sobbed.

"What's the point of going to school with you anyways, I might have not notice the fact that you didn't like my personality! From all those times I yelled at you! And wrestled you because I was annoyed of you whining!" I was sitting on the corner of my bed that was against the wall. Burying my face on my pillow

"I am sure you grown to detest me too… I am sure of it…" I said out-loud as it came out as a muffled sound.

"I am not like other girls… My personality is way beyond different compare to the girls from our school…"

I grip tightly on the soft fabric of my white pillow as I pushed my face down on it. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

 _Knock Knock_

"Lucy, its mama. I just wanted to tell you I made you chocolate chip cookies…"

I didn't utter out anything. It was dead silent.

"Lucy, Natsu's here to see you. I'll leave you two alone now, okay."

I quickly looked up as I heard Natsu's name.

"Lucy, will you please let me in?"

.

.

.

Silence again…

"Lucy, I know you are in there. Please let me in. I want to talk to you…"

"Go away!" I shouted out.

"Come on Lucy, don't be like that!" he whined, "That's not like you…"

"I said go away, Natsu!"

I waited for a respond. But there was none. I thought he already left after what felt like five minutes, past.

"Lucy, I am not leaving until I have chance to talk to you! If you want me to leave, let me see you first!" he ordered.

"Why?!"

"Because I… I haven't seen you for a few days... and I am worried…"

My heart skipped a beat as a small smile came across my face. Quietly I unlocked my door and race back to my bed.

"Lucy, please open up. I been worried about you. I want to know how you are doing. Please let me in. I wish to see you…" he sighed.

"Why do you want to see me Natsu, don't you hate me?"

Natsu blinked and raised his eyebrows, "Hate you? Why would I?"

"Don't you hate my personality?"

"No."

"Liar! How I always get mad at you for being such a crybaby and how you annoy me! I am sure you grown to detest me!"

Natsu growled slightly irritated, he reached for the doorknob with his other hands occupied with a plate of cookies, "Lucy, just open the door so I could talk to you on person-"

 _CLICK_

The door was opened.

"When did you-?"

"It's been open for a while you dummy…" I said in a low tone.

"Lucy…" Natsu entered the room closing the door behind him. He placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table that was centered in the room. He then sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me.

"What are you talking about Lucy, I don't hate your personality at all…"

"Are you just bluffing? Or are you just trying to be nice to me…"

"Lucy, I don't really know what's going on here, but I am not lying."

I remained silent.

"Lucy, how come you didn't come to school?"

"…They bullied you again didn't they?" I whispered.

"Actually no…"

I rose my head up demanding an explanation, "What?"

"A lot of people are scared of you now Luce, so there's no reason for them to come pick on me."

I hugged onto my pillow tightly, "That's good that you end up safe while I was gone." I smiled.

Natsu chuckled as it quickly disappeared by the second he ask me, "So why weren't you coming to school?"

"…." This time I looked away from him.

But for some reason, he knew…

"Lucy, if this has something to do with the rumors that had been spreading around in school," he paused, "I don't hate your personality at all. Of course you are a tomboy, but that's who you are."

I was taken back from his words, I tried my best to hold back my tears, but he continued on.

"You may not be like the girly girls at our school, but you have a really unique personality. After all, we are best friends! And best friends always sticks together! I like everything about you!" He confessed.

"Sure you could lose your temper with me, and you wrestle with me. You could be mean and scary, but I never did stop hanging out with you Lucy. I like being around you." He paused.

"Besides Lucy is Lucy. You have your own personality. So don't assume that I hate you, I always liked the person you are."

The tears quickly drip out of my eyes as I couldn't have the strength anymore to keep it from running.

Natsu saw how I was bursting into tears for the first time in front of him.

He found this situation to be pretty rare. He quickly crawled to me and gave me one of the warmest hugs.

"You know Lucy, you are pretty cute when you cry."

"Shut up or do you want to die."

"I'll keep quiet ma'am." He squeaked.

My face was blushing a bit as I noticed the rapid heartbeat my chest was making. I was confuse for a bit asking myself why it was pumping abnormally like it is now.

Suddenly, Natsu cupped my face with his palms, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Listen Lucy," he whispered, "No matter what anyone tells you, you have a wonderful personality. I never hated it nor did I hate you. Even if you get annoyed with me or start yelling. I still think you are the best just the way you are! Don't ever changed for something you are not Lucy!" he smiled.

My eyes were once again getting watery, until he said "I don't like your personality."

Making my eye twitch in anger, I lifted up one of legs and kicked him off my bed, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST SAID MY PERSONALITY IS WONDERFUL AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CHANGE!" I growled, "I think all the beaten you gotten from those boys seriously damaged your brain cells! Seriously say that one more time, and I'll literally make you lose some more!"

Natsu quickly got up from the floor, as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head, "There you go, there's the Lucy that I know and loved!"

I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"I don't like your personality, I love it!" he winked.

Your sweet words made me fall in love with you slowly.

I am glad you notice me for _**the girl I am.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Our Promise

**Chapter Six:** Our Promise 

We were slowly reaching to the point that we were heading to the next grade level; Junior High.

The bullying came to a stop, and I was glad that you were able to go to school every day without any worries or anxiety.

But my reputation still remains with me, as I am now well-known throughout the other schools.

Soon enough, we are about to graduate from elementary school and leave to the next level of our academics.

A Starry Night Festival just opened up this year.

You were entirely filled with enthusiasm and thrilled about the upcoming event.

But I refuse to take the opportunity to wear a kimono and dress up for it.

"NO!" I shouted out in anger.

"Why not Lucy?!" Natsu complained.

We were both in the living room watching television until Natsu brought up the topic of the opening festival.

"There is no way I am going to wear one of this uncomfortable looking dresses!"

"You mean the Kimono right?"

"Whatever they are called!" I scowled.

"Please don't hurt me…" he squeaked.

I threw myself back onto the couch, sitting in an unladylike manner.

"Geez Lucy, you seriously need to fix that sitting position of yours!" Natsu blurted out without thinking.

I glared at him, "Do you have a problem with me sitting like this?!"

"Uh- no-yes-maybe- NO madam!"

"SURE!" I tackled Natsu doing one of my wrestling moves on him. Placing both of my knuckles on the side of his head and wrapping my legs around his neck. "What did you say about my sitting position?!"

"I said nothing! I said nothing!" He struggled to break free.

"Oh yeah! That's not what I heard!" I quickly turned him around, sitting on his back and pulled his legs back. "Now spill it!"

"I am sorry! I am sorry, Lucy! Ugh! It hurts!" Natsu moaned in pain.

I went back on the couch to resume back on watching anime. Natsu was on the flooring trying to bear with the pain.

Once the painful feeling slowly faded he sat up, crossing his legs and pouted, "Why don't you want to go to the festival Lucy!"

"Because I said no!" I roared, "How many times are you going to ask me!?"

His eyes started to be watery, "We are about to graduate soon… why can't you just come…" his cheeks became puffy.

I glanced right over at him, seeing that he quickly looked away, pretending to notice the dead glares I was shooting at him, "Listen Natsu, I am not wearing some girly clothes or dressing up for it. Knowing my mother she's going want me to dress up on those sort of things. It was like her dream to see me wear those type of things. Which is totally not my thing." I pointed out to him, "Second, why don't you just go with your friend."

Natsu looked at me in surprise.

"Y'know that kid that wears so much clothes?"

"You mean Gray?"

"Yeah. He seriously needs to take some off. Doesn't he get hot?" I grabbed a bag of chips from the coffee table and opened it.

Natsu just looked down on the carpet while I was munching on my Doritos.

"B-but Lucy…" he said in a low tone. "I want to go with you to the Starry Festival together. It'll be our first time! Come on it'll be a blast! They have a lot of things going on!"

"Natsu, I already told you how many times? No is a no."

"Lucy, they're going to have lots of foods! Since you eat a lot they have so many different kinds!"

"Are you saying I eat too much?!" I snapped.

Natsu flinched and immediately apologize, "No ma'am, sorry!"

I sighed, "Natsu. Just give it a break already. I already gave you my answer. Just accept it."

Natsu became quiet for the past ten minutes, I looked over at him and said, "Just go with Gray and his friends. I am sure you'll also have fun."

He didn't say anything to me, until he decided it was time for him to leave.

"Alright. I understand Lucy. I have to go now, so I'll see you later."

He was walking out of the living room as I quickly got off the couch and followed him to the front door, "Natsu…?" but he didn't bother to turn back. I just watch as he quietly left. My mother at the time was coming downstairs, seeing Natsu taking his leave.

"Natsu's going home this early?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's the first. Anything happened?"

"No." I simply responded to her.

I went back to watch television, but the thoughts of Natsu's gloomy expression bothered me. Entirely I felt pretty bad for rejecting his proposal to join him for the Starry Night Festival.

I have thought of dressing up before and being like other girls, but it wasn't really my thing… For a while now, Natu seem to only give me short responses whenever we were walking to school together and during classes. On our way home he still had that puppy eyes of his, making me so annoyed that it was so pitiful!

"Grrr! You are so annoying! You hear me!?" I reached for both of cheeks and stretch it out.

"Owuaah!" Natsu cried out in pain, "Wuaah-?! Whut art youz dou-ing two meh—!" he whined.

I then let go of one side and started pinching his face.

"Owwzaa- Lucy! That hurts! Why're are you being so cruel to me all of a sudden?!" he whimpered.

"Because of you! I feel entirely bad for saying 'no' to you! And it annoys me to death how you bother to keep going on with that sad expression on your face!" I sneered, "So, I decided that I'll go with you!"

Natsu's eyes face suddenly lighten up with happiness. "R-really?! You mean it!?"

"Keep asking and I'll change my mind!" I shouted at him.

"O-o-okay!" he nodded his head repeatedly. I crossed my arms and continued to walk beside him.

I took a small peek at Natsu, he had one of his silly grins and his eyes were sparkling. I could hear him give off a small chuckle. By the time the Starry Night Festival finally opened, our parents knew that we will both be walking there together. We planned to meet up with Gray and his other friends there.

"Huh?!" Natsu's mouth drop wide open.

"What?" I questioned him.

"How come you aren't wearing a kimono…?"

"I never said I'll wear a kimono. I said I was going with you, and that's it." I glared at him.

"But… I was actually looking forward to seeing you on one…" he fidget.

"Well tough luck pal that is never happening."

Along our walk to the festival, Natsu sulk the whole time we were walking. I already figured out why he was like that. But I shrugged it off and let it be.

When we finally arrived there, we spotted Gray with other kids; Loke, Cana, Lyon, and Levy

"Oi! Natsu!" Gray waved. "Finally you made it."

We all entered as a group, as the time went by Natsu's gloomy atmosphere became into a bundle of joy. He was having a fun time. Eating so many types of food, different kind of games, and having the chance to spend this wonderful moment with a group of friends.

It was almost time for the fireworks to start, and Natsu decided to separate from the group.

"What are you doing you idiot? We are going to lose the others!" I scolded him, not really knowing what is true intentions were.

He told me, "Gray knows that we wouldn't go with his group. I wanted to spend this special occasion with you!"

I blushed. Turning bright pink to the sudden surprise. We were both standing under one of the cherry blossom tree, with the full moon glowing brightly. As we were waiting for the fireworks, we were both playing with a sparkler. We were both squatting as we watch the sparks twinkle.

"You know Lucy, I am glad I met you." Natsu confessed. I looked at him and felt flustered with him being so bold.

"It's going to be two years since we met. And I had a fun time ever since we became friends."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"I hope we will be able to spend more memories together as we grow older. What do you say Lucy?"

His dark orbs were looking straight at me. I was speechless, I wasn't sure if he was asking me a question or telling me it. Until he brought up…

"Promise me; we will spend our time together for the new adventures ahead of us. No matter what happens." He grinned. He lifted up his pinky in the air as the sparklers light started to fade out.

The fireworks were now shooting up in the dark sky. Making booming noises, as it all came out in different colors and formed into something. And slowly they vanished in thin air as new ones exploded.

I looked at the pinky that Natsu put in front of me, I rose my hand up and wrapped my pinky on his.

"Pinky Promise." We both said, "Cross my heart."


	7. Chapter 7: Elementary's School Grad

**Chapter Seven:** Elementary School's Graduation

It was our graduation day in Magnolia's Elementary School.

We were wearing our graduation gown that was shaded in navy blue.

Our parents were extremely excited to see us come up in stage and obtained our certificate for passing.

It was hard for my mother to make me wear one of the dresses she bought for me. I strongly refuse to wear such things. So, like every other day, I wore a plain and simple clothes underneath my gown. A short-sleeve buttoned shirt colored in white, for the bottom attire was shorts and a plain sandal. It was such great disappointment for my mom to see what I was wearing, but she was thankful that my gown covered it.

Under Natsu's gown, he wore the same colored top, but his had longer sleeves that rolled back at the ends. He wore a red tie around his collar, surprisingly it was well-done. Since my father taught him each step, after a few practices and attempts to make it look perfect, he successfully got it on point! Natsu wore formal pants and shoes colored in black.

All the students that were graduating was assigned in alphabet order by their last names. By the time they started the assembly, there was loud cheers and clapping bouncing off in each direction of the wall.

Of course, I was the first one to come on stage before Natsu.

"Lucy Ashley" They announced.

By the time I made it to the front center of the stage, it became awfully quiet. Only my parents, Igneel, and Natsu were giving me an applause.

"GOO LUCY!"

"That's my girl!"

"Yay Lucy!"

I could tell everyone else in the room were pretty terrified, they just sat there stunned on their chairs. Some exchanged looks at each other with a perplexed reaction.

" _Hmph."_ Before I could take the award from the principal, I scowled at the audience slightly irritated by the quietness that they were giving off, when they were clearly being loud and rowdy just merely moments ago.

They shriek silently and awkwardly raised up their fist in the air, cheering. There was some whistles at some areas in the room and claps. Once I got off the stage, the room slowly died down as I made it back to my seat.

The principal still continued on calling the next student up the stage and graduating them.

When it was Natsu's turn, I was worried that he might be the laughingstock and be humiliated by such a large crowd. I didn't know what to feel when they were about to call on him. My palms were becoming sweaty and nervous as I grip on the scroll I was holding tightly.

"Natsu Dragoneel!" they announced out.

I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the teasing and names to be shot on him.

To my surprise everyone was giving him a loud round of applause and cheering him on. I quickly opened my eyes to see Natsu happily making his way to the front center of the stage to obtain his certificate.

"Natsu!" some of the girls yelled out to him.

"Goo Natsu!" I heard Igneel's voice from the back.

When he received his certificate, Natsu turned to the audition, his eyes were scanning through the crowd, looking for a particular someone. Until both of us locked eyes with each other.

A sudden smirk revealed on his face. He raised both of hands in the air, "Lucy! I made it! I really did!" he shouted with glee.

I was speechless, until a small smile formed on my face. I raised both of my hands in front of me and shouted, "WAY TO GO NATSU!"

You were really happy to know that you made it through the end. When you were constantly picked on during the years in elementary school. I was glad you didn't give up, you continued to stay strong.

I watched as you were waving your hands around with pride on your face. It was a great feeling for you, so you wanted to remember this memory that would only occur once in a life time.

After the assembly was finally coming to an end that lasted for over two hours. We were finally given the permission to get out of our seats and freely do whatever we wanted.

Our parents wanted to take pictures of us together, holding our certificate in our hands with a bright smile. We were taking a lot of them which was slowly getting on my nerves. I was quickly losing my patient.

"Mom…" I groaned, "How many are you going to take? We been standing here for forty-five minutes already." I complained.

"I c-can't feel my face." Natsu patted the side of his cheeks, "I think my face is going to be stuck like this…" he turned his face at me with the same smile that he made when we were taken pictures.

A small laugh escaped my lips, "You'll end up scaring a lot of people with that face of yours!" I snickered, "or your future kids will end up with that same dumb look you're making and blame you for it!" I teased.

Tears slowly formed on his eyes with the same smile he was making, "Wha?! I don't want that to happen!" he panicked.

My mother then decided to give us a break and let us do whatever, she went up to Igneel and my father showing them the pictures she taken. "Which picture do you think is good to hang up on the wall?" she excitedly questioned them.

Both Natsu and I were standing beside each other. I watched as Natsu tried to relax his cheeks, slowly the smile he made earlier was fading.

"Have you decided what middle school you are going to, Natsu?" I asked him. "Since we might go our separate ways, I might not be able to stick up for you, y'know that." I slowly took off my gown, since it was getting pretty hot. I was beginning to break into sweats.

He looked at me with his palms on his cheeks still, "Aren't you going to the same middle school as me?" he curiously asked. "I thought we were going to stick together." Natsu reminded me.

"Wait, are you going to Magnolia's Junior High? Or—"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, replying rather quickly.

Before I could express my surprise to him, Igneel suddenly appeared right next to him and lift him up by the back of his collar.

"Wait, you never told me what middle school you wanted to go to, don't go around lying." Igneel calmly told him.

"I-Igneel!" he shouted in a bewildered expression.

I crossed my arms and glared at Natsu, "Seriously Natsu, seriously."

He panicked and covered his face, "Don't hurt me please! I just didn't know what middle school you were going to!" he confessed. "I wanted to attend the same one as you, so I haven't suggested one yet!"

"Natsu…" I whispered.

Igneel placed Natsu back down and chuckled, "Geez kid, you like to be around her don't you."

Natsu's cheeks flushed in a bright color of pink as I couldn't really understand clearly what Igneel meant.

"I'll let it go this time, since it is your graduation day." Igneel smiled as he went back to talk to my parents. "I know what middle school he wants to go to now." He told them.

I gazed over at Natsu, he was pretty embarrass that he couldn't look directly at me.

"So…" I said, breaking the awkward silence between us, "I guess we will end up together for another year." I grinned.

Natsu's eyes brighten up and sparkled as he finally looked at me. "It'll be fun!" he chuckled.

"I am sure it'll be." I laughed along with him.

We were both exchanging conversations with each other with a big smile on our face. I didn't know what to expect next until suddenly something unexpected happened, interrupting our joy of laughter, Natsu randomly burst out in tears and sobs.

"Hey… Natsu…?" I back away a little taken by surprise. "Why the heck are you crying now?!" I yelled at him annoyed. We were just both happy and laughing just seconds ago, talking about how we are going to spend another year spent together. But, I don't understand why he is breaking into tears right after our discussion.

I watched as Natsu continued to cry, he lifted up one of his hands to wipe the tears that were flooding down his face pretty heavily. There was snots coming out of his nose as well.

"Hey, Natsu, what's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

Just before I was planning to tease him about being a crybaby, he quietly said, "Th-thank y-you…"

"…?" I tilt my head a bit to the side, not really comprehending where he was coming with this.

"Thank you, W-wucy…" he sobbed. "You still remained by my side until this day. I am really grateful that someone like you exist." He confess.

"If it weren't for you, I think I would have stop going to school." Natsu admitted. "If you never came by that day when Jet and Droy were picking on me… I don't know what would've happened."

I was speechless, standing there all frozen like a complete idiot. Not knowing what do exactly. I didn't know the right words to say to comfort you, but, I couldn't stop the urges of giving you an amorous hug. It was fate that made brought us to each other…

"You may be a crybaby and get on my nerves," I whispered, "But, you are someone dear to me. I'll never stop being your friend." I sincerely told him.

I was hoping he would stop crying, but the results didn't turn out like that at the end. He was silently letting out small wailing sounds, I wonder how long he held it in for…

Bottling it all up, without revealing what he felt inside to anyone nor Igneel. It must have been too much for you to handle by yourself, huh, Natsu…

I am actually proud of you, slowly taking small baby steps to open up and go on with your journey.

 _Natsu, whatever happens. We will always be friends…_

* * *

 ** _[ Author's Note:_** _Don't forget to either favorite, follow or review what you thought about the story so far!_ ** _]_**


	8. Chapter 8: Entering Junior High

Feelings For You

 **Chapter Eight:** Entering Junior High

I remembered clearly how our first year in junior high started. It still seems like it just happened yesterday…

I was pretty excited to start. But, I know for sure I'll truly regret wanting school to begin later on.

My mother was expecting me to wear a girly outfit, hoping that I finally started to make some changes and adapt some feminine qualities.

Natsu was in front of my doorstep, ringing the doorbell. _DING DONG_ ~

He heard the sound from inside, loud enough for him to hear from outside. Notifying him that it had alarmed and soon enough someone was going to let him in. He patiently waited for someone to open the door.

Natsu was wearing a plain red t-shirt and cargo shorts. As his foot attire was just a simple brown slipper. My mother was the one who opened the door and gave him a friendly greeting, "Good morning Natsu! Come in!" she said happily, inviting him inside.

"Good morning." He hummed. "Is Lucy ready?" he asked.

"Lucy is still upstairs in her room still preparing." She responded to him.

"Oh, okay." He shyly said.

Lucy's mother giggled, finding Natsu adorable when he never knew actually what to say when he was alone with her or Lucy's father.

"Have you already have breakfast, Natsu?" she watched as the boy shook his head.

"No, I was pretty excited… So I just dashed out the door after I finish getting ready." He let out a sheepish laugh.

"Would you like to eat something here than? There's still some leftover pancakes that I made, they're still warm." She kindly offered him.

Natsu nodded shyly and help himself while he was waiting for his blonde best friend to come down from her room. It took her about forty minutes to finally make her presences known. Giving Natsu the opportunity to finish his breakfast without anyone rushing him.

"Gee, what took you so long?" Natsu pouted, "You never taken that long to dress up." He eyed the girl who was taking her time putting on her sneakers.

"Yeah, well. I had a reason why." She told him.

"Really? And what is that?" Natsu raised his eyebrows, wanting an explanation.

Out of nowhere Lucy's mother drop one of the plates she was drying up, as it was now broken into pieces and scattered all over the floor. Natsu quickly verted his eyes towards Lucy's mother, startled with the sudden noise.

"Lucy!" her mother shouted in a horrified tone. "What are you wearing?!"

"And, that's the reason why…" Lucy whispered to Natsu, she quickly grabbed her bag and quickly she ran out of the door, "Come on Natsu, we will be late!"

Natsu was caught off guard by a split second, seeing Lucy leaving him behind. "W-wait up Lucy!" he ran out the door after her.

Trying his best to catch up to his best friend, he realize that they were now at the school campus. He was breathing heavily, wondering how in the world Lucy was not breaking a sweat at all.

"How come you don't seem exhausted as I do?" he wondered.

"That's because I am use to that kind of exercise." She crossed her arms.

I stand up in a straight composure right next to her. Natsu blinked, dumbfounded to see that Lucy was a few inches taller than he was.

"Is it just me, or did you shrink?" Lucy asked, also noticing it too.

"Hey! I did not!" he pouted.

"I am just messing with you, don't take it by heart." She teased.

They made their way to the school building, walking together side by side. The two best friends were looking for the school board admission to see what class they were in.

"Now that I think about it, we never had classes together in elementary, right?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu nodded his head with confirmation. "Our classes were always right next door to each other, I only saw you during recess or lunch. That was about it."

"I wouldn't be surprise if we were put in the same class." Lucy stated.

"Why not?" Natsu said in a wimpy voice feeling a bit disappointed.

"I don't mean it in that way, geez," Lucy said getting a bit annoyed.

They saw a crowd of kids around their age, buzzling around in front of the school board. Some of them were cheering among them, about being in the same classes as their crush or friends. And some were boasting off in great disappointed.

Natsu and Lucy both made their way towards the front were they could take a good glimpse at the board. There were a list of papers hanged in separated rows in alphabet order, according to the last names.

"I am in room 3-B" Lucy announced as she turned her head over at Natsu. "What is yours?"

Natsu stand there, still searching for his name along the columns. Once he spotted his name, he was now filled with eternal happiness forming up in his aura. "I am in the same classes as you!"

* * *

"Wow. Finally seeing what it's like to be in the same class together, aren't you delighted?" Lucy looked over at Natsu.

"Very." He sighed happily, with a face full of satisfaction.

By the time they reached their class, they saw a few familiar faces.

"Natsu!" Gray called out to him. As usual he was still wearing too much clothing making him look pretty ridiculous.

"Gray, what a surprise to see you here!" Natsu ran towards him.

"It sure is, pal! Surprisingly, we also have the others that came with us to the open festival at the same class!" Gray informed him.

"Really?!" Natsu said feeling really stimulated with excitement.

"Yeah, hey guys! Come here for a second!" Gray turned around and beckon the groups talking behind him to come over.

The brown haired girl named Cana, gracefully made her way towards him along with Lyon and Loke following from behind her.

"You guys remember my friend, Natsu, right?" he questioned them.

"Yeah, I remember him." Loke grinned.

"Oh my," Cana placed her hands over her lips, "Aren't you the one who tag along with us at the festival?" she asked Natsu out of generosity.

"Yeah, but where's the blondie that everyone seems so scared of?" Lyon tilted his head. "What's her name again? Blondzilla?"

"If you're talking about me, I am right here." Lucy stepped up to them, appearing right behind Natsu, "and my name is Lucy." She glared at him.

The boys jumped back in terror, the three of them quickly ran behind Cana. Using her as a shield to protect themselves.

"Why did you piss her off like that, Lyon!" Gray hissed at him on a low voice.

"I didn't mean to! I just didn't remember her name!" he argued back—whispered.

"Well, you made her annoyed!" Loke angrily said in a whisper.

Cana then jumped in their conversation, rotating her head in a 45 degree angle, "You know she could still hear you guys talking, right?"

The boys shifted their eyes at Lucy, who was still giving them a deadly glare. Lyon quickly covered his eyes as Gray immediately blocked his ears from hearing anything and Loke covered his mouth. Imitating the statue of the monkeys covering their mouth, eyes and ears. As the three trembled in fear.

"Well, well, well" said a voice that appeared out of nowhere, "To think that I'll be in the same room as you, blondie."

The group turned their heads to see whose voice was it. Levy.

"I never thought we would be arranged in the same classroom like this." Levy rolled her eyes. "Just do me a favor, try not to be a pain in the ass this year. It'll really interrupt my train of thoughts when I am focusing in class. Just hearing rumors about you, is already getting in my nerves." Levy said in such disgust.

"Seriously, I haven't done anything yet, and you are already picking a fight with me." Lucy snap, getting irritated of Levy's attitude.

"Oh no." Gray gulped.

"I have a feeling this year will be really bad," Loke sighed loudly, with his reaction on the dumps.

"We are doomed!" Lyon cried out.

"What? I don't understand why you guys are making a big deal out of it." Natsu frowned.

They watched as Levy and Lucy both glared at each other face to face. We felt lightning striking each other by both sides.

Cana giggled, "Well you see, ever since Levy heard rumors about Lucy in elementary school which was still spreading like wild fire at the time, it got obnoxious for her. Everywhere she went it was always Lucy as the main topic, and she just literally went berserk one day."

"Yeah. I heard rumors saying she was secretly being trained to be a ninja at home." Loke told them.

"Well that's not what I heard, I heard she was a delinquent and is planning to be a yankee when she gets older and form an organization!" Lyon shivered.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed in such disbelief, "I heard she was going to take full power of the school and start violating them!"

Cana covered her mouth in surprise, "Really?! I heard she was a boy, actually dressing up as a girl!"

The three boys looked at Cana and raised their eyebrows and then turned away.

"That was pretty out of topic." Thought Gray.

"Geez Cana…" Loke facepalmed.

"Does she fall for those type of things easily?" Lyon sighed, wondering.

Natsu just stared at them as a sweat drop came falling down. "I don't really know where you guys heard this, but that's entirely not true." He told them.

"Really?" they snapped their necks to look at Natsu as he just gave them a nod.

Out of nowhere, Droy and Jet made their appearance. Alarming Natsu and Lucy

Lucy backed away to stand next to Natsu, as he was looking at them in shock. We obviously thought that the teasing and bullying would be over by now.

Lucy gave the two boys a furious look. Forming her hands into a fist, ready to get on her combat mode.

"Relax." Levy told her, noticing the intense atmosphere Lucy was giving off around her.

"Droy and Jet came to apologize for their well-being on what they did to Natsu." Levy crossed her arms.

Natsu gave off such a perplexed facial expression, not expecting this at all as well as Lucy. She relaxed a bit, but she made sure to stay aware to what is going to happen next.

"I knew this boys for a long time, and I heard about the troubling things they did. So I forced them to give a proper apology when they ever come across you." Levy growled in frustration, remembering how they one day appeared at her house with more bruises made by Lucy.

"Is that so." Lucy inquired.

"Boys." Droy and Jet stepped in front of Levy, knowing the upcoming signal fairly well. They both had a grimace expression, annoyed to be force to do this. But slowly, they gave in and apologize.

"Sorry, for the things that happened." Droy looked away.

"Hopefully, we could make up for those years…" Jet groaned.

Lucy flicked her eyes over at Natsu, waiting to see what his response were. Natsu just looked at them, still surprise. I wasn't sure if you were going to cry again, but I could see your eyes turning red, like you were going to burst out in tears.

"Na—"

"I forgive you guys…" Natsu said, not knowing Lucy was going to say something.

"But," he paused, "I wouldn't forget what you did to me."

The boys felt guilty as they awkwardly rub the back of their neck, not knowing exactly what to do.

"But," Natsu continued, "Hopefully, we could start out things the right way this time." He grinned.

Droy and Jet looked at him with their eyes wide open. They both nodded and smiled.

"Alright."

It still surprise me until this day, how you gave Droy and Jet a chance to make it up to you. Witnessing the fact that you were making a new beginning. I couldn't help but smile, when you talk to your new friends casually. Without any overwhelming of anxiety running through out your body.

Good for you, Natsu…

* * *

[ **Author's Note:** _I wasn't really sure what to write next. But what do you think about this one?_ ]


End file.
